This invention relates generally to an article including a thermal interface element and method of preparing the article.
Over the last decades, power densities of high performance semiconductor devices have been constantly on the rise. Thermal management of these electronics, more specifically the performance of Thermal Interface Materials (TIMs), has not advanced at the same rate as the semiconductor devices. Hence, today's high performance semiconductors are either run at only a fraction of their capacity or are prone to thermal related failures. Although TIMs have progressed during the last decade, they are still the thermal bottleneck in most high power applications.
TIMs play a key role in the thermal management of electronic systems by providing a path of low thermal resistance between the heat generating devices and the heat spreader/sink. A second function that a TIM performs is to reduce stresses resulting from global CTE mismatch between die, heat-sink, and substrate during power cycling. Typical TIM solutions include adhesives, greases, gels, phase change materials, pads, and solder alloys. Most traditional TIMs consist of a polymer matrix, such as an epoxy or silicone resin, and thermally conductive fillers such as boron nitride, alumina, aluminum, zinc oxide, and silver. However, these traditional TIM systems have either high thermal resistance or low compliance.
An ideal TIM is expected to have optimal thermal and mechanical properties and to be compatible with the present standard electronics assembly processes. Desirable properties of TIM include low bulk and interface thermal resistances, sufficient compliance to absorb thermally induced strain without causing early fatigue failure and silicon die fracture, sufficient conformability to accommodate warpage and surface roughness of the die and heat-sink surfaces, processability at relatively low temperatures, robustness during storage and operation, and reworkability.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a compatible, highly heat dissipating material, design and processes for conducting heat away from the heat producing components in the electronic industry.